


Do You Believe in Fate?

by darlingDesires



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bromance, Dave x Dirk, I did when writing it, Just two bros, Other, Sad, Sadstuck, You May Cry, bro relationship, they're not in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingDesires/pseuds/darlingDesires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave was probably one of the most skilled swordsman in the land, just short of his brother of course. The thing that made him different from other boys playing with sharp metal is that he wore a black blindfold over his eyes to hide them. He was a legend in any town, especially for staying out of the revolution of the people and their royals. it also made him sort of a drifter, wandering from city to city, wearing his shining, red knight’s armor, crimson cape flowing behind him. Dave was never confirmed to be anyone’s royals knight, some said he was never knighted and was a disgrace to the name, others say he was knighted by a prince, running away from his royal blood. Either way, he was called the knight of time more than his actual name; Dave seemed to be like a secondary name to him now. The knight of time was rumored to do odd jobs from time to time, if the job was good enough and the person had good intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Believe in Fate?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A Dave RPer on MSPARP](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+Dave+RPer+on+MSPARP).



Dave was probably one of the most skilled swordsman in the land, just short of his brother of course. The thing that made him different from other boys playing with sharp metal is that he wore a black blindfold over his eyes to hide them. He was a legend in any town, especially for staying out of the revolution of the people and their royals. it also made him sort of a drifter, wandering from city to city, wearing his shining, red knight’s armor, crimson cape flowing behind him. Dave was never confirmed to be anyone’s royals knight, some said he was never knighted and was a disgrace to the name, others say he was knighted by a prince, running away from his royal blood. Either way, he was called the knight of time more than his actual name; Dave seemed to be like a secondary name to him now. The knight of time was rumored to do odd jobs from time to time, if the job was good enough and the person had good intentions. 

It had been years since the Knight of Time had spoken to his older counterpart, his brother in simpler terms. They'd drifted apart for so long now that it would be hard for Dave to recognize Dirk if they ever encountered again. He was no longer a knight, but gave sword-fighting classes to the young in his village for a small fee, and that's how he lived his life. It was a very uneventful life, though occasionally someone would ask about his piercing orange eyes. He would just smirk and wave them off, no one needed to know.

In the upcoming revolution, some people had discovered the connection between the legendary Knight of Time and Dirk... he was cornered just outside of a small tavern. He bounded over their heads and skidded to a stop, swinging his body into a tree like a monkey. He rummaged in the leaves to find something to defend himself with, he wasn’t a knight so there was no reason for him to have his weapon with him at all times. As the men began to come closer to where he was, he frantically searched for a means of defense, a sharp twig to scare them off maybe.

Dave walked into a tavern and sat down in a bar, tilting head to the barkeep “I’d like a glass of anything with apple in it.” The entire tavern looks at him and whispered, muttering gossip and such; Dave simply listening to all of it without a word, just a small smirk dancing on his lips. The things he was gossiped up to be amused him, honestly. He once overheard some children say he was an angel, sent down to protect the land.

There’s an exclamation of a fight and he got up quickly, stepping outside and drawing his sword part of the way out of its holster, a true master of the blade doesn’t fully draw his weapon unless it’s absolutely needed.

“Why don’t you all go home before I lose my temper?” He moved into a slight defense position, listening since his blindfold obscured his view, hearing everything that was going on around him.

The men previously assaulting Dirk sharply turned towards the newcomer’s voice, prepared to put out one hell of a fight. With one glance, they could tell who it was, it was obvious. No one else wore armor in that shade, no one else had a blindfold, though he seemed to be attentive, using the rest of his senses. Murmurs of awe echoed through the small group as they stared at the other, questioning if it was really him. Fortunately, they decided that they weren’t going to take their chances with the Knight of Time, even if it was some hopeless dressed up in a costume, and fled the scene quickly.

Dirk had heard the voice, and seen how the men had stumbled over themselves to get out of there, and knew in an instant, without question, who it was. He poked his head out from the branches of the tree and glanced at the shining red armor reflecting the sun’s beams towards him. 

“...Dave” Dave put his sword back in its sheath, pausing and turning his head up to face the sound.

“...Dirk?” Dave’s blonde hair was a mess, but he still looked as he did when he had last seen the other. Dirk swung out of the tree, landing flawlessly, and taking a few steps towards his brother. He took a deep breath, composing the words and prolonging the time before speaking as best he could.

“It’s been a long time, little man.”

“Not so little anymore, am I?” Dave asked rhetorically, sighing softly. “I missed you, brother.”

Dirk fought back the urge to hug Dave, ruffling his hair and laughing like they always do. Like they always _did_. Instead, he just cleared his throat quietly. His words were quiet, wistful, “I missed you too…”

Dave turned his head away, adjusting his blindfold slightly, “Those men… It was because of me and my refusal to pick a side, wasn’t it?”

“Heh… look, don’t blame yourself, alright?" Dirk smiled softly, internally facepalming for smiling to someone who couldn’t see it.

“I can feel you smiling, big bro…” There’s  a hint of a smile on his lips, but only a ghost of one, and even that fades. “I’m sorry for bringing this on you. I guess… I can’t always sit on the fence. God, I really am sorry…”

Dave had grown up so fast, too fast, to be honest. In his heart, he wished for it to be the old days when he showed his eyes freely and hugged his brother, making a joke and laughing with him. Now, he looked cold, unfeeling, as if all his emotions were locked away from the pain of being apart from his family, his brother.

“Don’t apologize…” Dirk started, “If you chose a side, it would make the whole thing unbalanced and there would be a riot on the opposing side.” He ran a hand through his hair and let out a noiseless sigh, glancing out to the left, to whatever there was to be seen out there. His mind seemed to be somewhere else, like he was watching a film but not paying attention, his thoughts drifting to what he would have for dinner that night.

Though he wasn’t watching a movie, he wasn’t thinking about dinner. He was in real life, in front of his brother who he hadn’t seen in over six years, and his mind wandered back when all he needed to worry about was his brother’s happiness and safety. Those days were the better days of his life, and he would do anything to jump back to where they were.

“I wish we weren’t both so stubborn, and said what we wanted…” Dave fiddled with his cape and his voice cracked as he spoke next, revealing the tears that were behind the blindfold, clearing his throat in a poor attempt to hide it, “I should get going before anyone realizes we’re brothers. That… that wouldn’t end well…” The thought of his brother leaving again honestly terrified Dirk, so he blurted out without thinking first. 

“You don’t have to go… You can stay… Hang the sword up and just… be… just be my little bro for a while again…” Dirk choked back his tears as best as he could, wiping one from his cheek that had happened to stray.

“I…” Tears started to wet the blindfold, Dave’s hands shaking just a little. “I can do that…”

In that moment, Dave became Dirk’s little brother again, the boy who cried when his sword broke because he wanted to be like his ‘big bo’. Dirk felt a smile playing on his lips and he let it encompass his face, pulling his brother-- the one he knew-- into his arms.

Dave hugged him tightly, crying hard and burying his face into the warm chest of the other… it was just as he had remembered it. “I missed you so much… I missed you…” He hiccuped softly, causing his next word to shake on his lips, “...bro.”

Dirk laughed quietly, running his fingers through Dave’s soft hair, memories from when they were younger flooding back. His face was wet with tears, rolling down his cheeks and silently dropping to the pavement below.

Dave pulled off his blindfold, tears spilling from his eyes. He looked up at Dirk with the full belief that he, that _they_ could be normal again. He gave a small smile. “I always knew I’d find you again…”

“I’m so proud of you… little man…”

“That’s all I ever wanted to hear…”

“Do you… do you think we could go back to the way we were? Before I left?”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> [NOTE]
> 
> \- This is based off an msparp roleplay, so if you're the person I roleplayed with, please don't get butthurt that I didn't give credit in the story because I kinda did just now ? -


End file.
